Christmas Past, Present and Future
by pinkrosepictures
Summary: Stuck on a balcony in the middle of a snowstorm... That's certainly not how Molly had imagined her first Christmas with Sherlock - Sherlolly Christmas fluff, served with mistletoe and secrets (cause that's the best kind)
1. Chapter 1

_Christmas Story time! Aka my favorite time of the year! Technically this is a little bit of a sequel to the "Bath" chapters** (7&8)** of my Sherlolly moments collection **"The Consulting Detective and his Pathologist"** , but you don't have to read those if you haven't ...but if you want to know more about Alfred, and how he met Molly then that's where you need to look ;)_

* * *

"Come back to bed" Molly complained, pulling the thin white sheet up higher to protect herself from the cold December air that was coming through the open french-doors of the balcony.

"Sherlock?" When she didn't get a response she got up to find out where the man, who had been lying next to her just a few minutes ago, had vanished to. Only to find him on said balcony, facing the cold in nothing but his pyjama bottoms.

"You are going to catch your death," she said, stepping out on her tiptoes – the less contact with the icy floor the better.

"It stopped snowing," he turned around, his voice even raspier than usual.

"I noticed," Molly shivered, as she felt the cold on her bare legs, and well the rest of her body - the pyjama top she had borrowed from him wasn't doing much to keep her warm.

"Come here..." Sherlock wrapped his arms around her small frame and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas Molly Hooper."

"Merry Christmas," She looked up at him with a smile, and he took it as an opportunity to lean in for a real kiss, making her feel warmer than she would have been infront of the fireplace.

***December 24th, 7.30 p.m.***

"That is not normal..." John Watson shook his head, as he watched his best friend sitting with Molly Hooper at the piano, teaching her a simple Christmas Carol, singing and laughing with the young pathologist. It almost looked like...

"No..." John said to himself, before he turned around to get a refill for his empty wine glass. A case had led the three of them out of town, and not even the fact that it was Christmas Eve had stopped Sherlock from dragging Molly along. And now there they were, stuck at the Holmes family estate because a Christmas surprise in form of a snowstorm had blocked roads and railways. But John wasn't going to complain, Alfred, the old caretaker, had been delighted about the surprise guests, and the house with it's fireplaces, and the big Christmas tree looked like it belonged on a Christmas card. Yes, there were definitely worse places to be stuck at on Christmas Eve.

"John, do you need something?" Alfred asked as John entered the kitchen.

"Thank you, I've got it covered," John replied with a smile as he helped himself to another glass.

"I hope it's no trouble that we just showed up unannounced," he added.

"Nonsense, I'm glad the storm brought you here. Sir Barkley," he gestured towards the grey German Sheppard, that was curled up by the oven, "isn't the most chatty company, sometimes he doesn't speak for days. Isn't that right old boy?" As on cue the dog responded with a curious look, before closing his eyes again, earning a laugh from both men.

"Sounds like someone I know..." John replied. "Although, apparently not today," he commented on the cheerful tunes that were coming from the living room.

"He's in a good mood, it happens," Alfred said.

"I know, it's just that it usually involves murder," John joked before he put his glass down to help Alfred with the food.

***Now***

"As fun as this is, it would be so much better to continue it in your bed," Molly said her arms wrapped around Sherlock's waist, trying to keep warm in the snow...

"Molly..." he started, bringing his right hand up to tuck a stand of hair behind her ear. "You know that you have to get out before John wakes up..."

"I wouldn't if you'd just tell him about me, about us…"

"What we have is working, I do not intend to add new variables to it."

"Sherlock, he's your best friend, not a variable, and he will find out eventually..."

***December 24th, 5.18 p.m.***

"Oh, what a nice surprise," Alfred greeted the snow covered detective with a hug.

"We were in the area, and the storm..." John started to explain but Alfred cut him off.

"No need to explain, Dr. Watson. You' are always welcome. And Molly, how are you doing dear?"

"Good, thank you Alfred," She replied with a smile.

"Wait you have met?" John wondered, surprised that Molly seemed to know the older man.

"Alfred, let me help you with the rooms," Sherlock cut in, before anyone got a chance to answer John's question.

"John you can get new firewood from the shed, and Molly please come with us," he ordered as John raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I take it you haven't told John..." Alfred started as soon as he was alone with Sherlock and Molly.

"No, and it is in everyone's best interest to keep it that way."

"In everyone's?" Alfred gave Molly a questioning look.

"That's what I said," Sherlock answered for her.

"Listen, I won't tell him, but I will not lie for you young man. So you better don't do anything that gives John a reason to ask."

"That won't be a problem," Sherlock replied slightly irritated, that Alfred wasn't more cooperative.

"Well then, go help John before he freezes out there. Molly and I can take care of the rest."

"Good," Sherlock nodded in approval and turned around to find John.

"…but first, how about some hot chocolate?" Alfred suggested with a twinkle in his eyes, and Molly happily followed him to the kitchen.

***Now***

"Where is the coming from? You were perfectly content with this arrangement when you crawled into my bed last night."

"Maybe I don't want to crawl into your bed anymore..."

"That is not what you said two minutes ago."

"Forget it," with that Molly turned around but as she tried to open the door, that she had closed behind her on her way out, it was locked.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock rolled his eyes, as he watched her rattle the door handle.

"It won't open!" Molly replied, panic in her voice.

"Let me try," Sherlock sighed and gently pushed Molly to the side to try his luck at the door.

* * *

_So bad news, I sprained my knee on a pirate ship (actually a stupid beach themed bar, with an even stupider slippery terrace), but the good news is that I now have lots of writing time. So yay? (don't worry, I'm not in pain...just stuck at the house)._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter (and the back and forth thing)! Reviews Please?_

_Oh and if you're looking for a very fun Advent Calendar (there might even be some Sherlock things in it) check out my Blog: Novachecknerd DOT blogspot DOT com ;)_

_XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys so much for all the nice reviews and wishes :) I'm still limping around, but I enjoy giving people a reason to make Tiny Tim references Anyway, let's get back out on that balcony:_

* * *

"What did you do to it?" Sherlock asked, rattling the door handle.

"Nothing!" Molly defended herself. "I just closed it!"

"You locked it!"

"I did not, the lock must be broken..." She said shivering, as Sherlock considered breaking the glass, but due to the lack of anything that would protect him from cutting himself on the glass he quickly dismissed the idea.

***December 24****th****, 7.52 p.m.***

"I didn't even know you could play," Molly said, as Sherlock guided her hands over the keys of the piano.

"You never asked," with that he stopped and turned to the side to look at her.

"You're doing it again," Molly said, her fingers still on the keys, practising what Sherlock had taught her.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Staring at me, you think I don't notice but I do."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she replied, seeing him smile out of the corner of her eye. She knew that Sherlock wouldn't agree, but she, Molly Hopper, had the consulting Detective all figured out, and knew all too well what came next. The Staring, the smile, and then...

"Keep playing..." he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear before they travelled down to her neck, but then he suddenly drew his head back.

"Don't stop on my account, it was nice." John said, as he entered the room.

"I was teaching Molly a piece, and a certain level of proximity is unavoidable when..." Sherlock started.

"I meant the music, what are you talking about?" John cut in, wondering what he had just walked in on, but before Sherlock could explain anything, Alfred joined them with the food he had prepared for the surprise guests.

"Alfred, let me help you with that," Thankful for the interruption, Sherlock jumped up to help the older man.

***Now***

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Trust me it's safe."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"You are lighter, the ivy is less likely to break under your weight," Sherlock explained matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure Alfred will check on us if we don't come down for breakfast," Molly reasoned, thinking that this was the worst possible moment to be arguing with Sherlock, because all she wanted to do was throw her arms around him to share what little body warmth they had left.

"After what he witnessed the last time he checked on us? I hardly think so."

"But John will wonder where we are," she said hoping that John was already up and on his way to save them.

"Great then you finally get your wish."

"So you'd rather freeze here than have him find out about us?" She took a deep breath to collect her nerves. "I always thought you just enjoyed the sneaking around, and I played along to humour you, but I guess you really don't want people to know about us. I'm done Sherlock!"

***December 24****th****, 9.15 p.m.***

"Don't move!" Alfred said as Molly handed Sherlock his coat, after Alfred had asked Sherlock and John to get more firewood for the night.

"What?" Sherlock asked, and Alfred just pointed at the little green plant that was dangling above their heads.

"Please..." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Come on kiss the girl," Alfred encouraged Sherlock.

"It's a tradition..." John chimed in, earning an annoyed glance from Sherlock, as Molly looked up at the detective in anticipation.

"Come on..." John started again, as Sherlock sighed in defeat, and leaned down to place a kiss on Molly's cheek - if one could call the rough little peck that it was a kiss.

"Come on John, we wouldn't want the fire to go out," with that Sherlock left Molly standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," John gently padded her back before following his friend.

***Now***

"What are you doing?" Molly asked as Sherlock wrapped his arms around her.

"Sharing body warmth," he replied dryly.

"I just broke up with you," Molly protested.

"Which won't do you any good if you freeze to death," he explained and Molly couldn't argue with that.

"And, it would make talking you out of it entirely impossible," he added, rubbing her back to keep her warm.

***December 24****th****, 9.27 p.m.***

"You know, you could have been a little more forthcoming,"

"How?" Sherlock asked handing John another log, apparently not planing on carrying any of it himself.

"She probably dreams about kissing you under the mistletoe, and it wouldn't have killed you to make that dream come true. Especially after dragging her out here with us on Christmas."

"I did kiss her," Sherlock replied, as they made their way back to the house.

"On her cheek, barely. Listen," John started as they arrived at the door. "I understand if you aren't comfortable with..."

"How I choose to kiss Molly Hooper is none of your business." Sherlock interrupted him.

"I just thought..." This time John was cut off by Sherlock slamming the door shut in his face.

"Don't worry, I got it..." he mumbled as he tried to open the door without dropping the fire wood.

***Now***

"Isn't it much better this way? " Sherlock asked, holding her as close to him as possible.

"I'm still mad at you," Molly replied shivering.

"Molly, I just don't want anyone to ruin this, I like having you to myself."

"The only one ruining it is you. You are making me feel like you're embarrassed to be seen with me, and even that little display from last night doesn't change that."

***December 24****th****, 9.27 p.m.***

"I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again, I didn't realize that it would be such a sore subject..." John apologized as he followed Sherlock into the living room, but the detective didn't listen, and walked straight over to Molly, who was sitting infront of the fireplace, pulled her up to him, and pressed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

John's mouth dropped open as he saw Sherlock kiss, or rather ravish Molly infront of the fireplace, while Alfred just watched the scene with a knowing smirk. Molly herself – not quite sure what to make of this - needed a few moments to respond, but as soon as she did there was no stopping Sherlock. By now he had one of his hands on the small of her back, and the other up in the nape of her neck. Feeling her smile against his lips, he weaved his fingers into her hair, before he tightened his grip, and gently pulled her head back a little – a move that never failed to make her moan...

It didn't end until Alfred cleared his throat to remind them that they weren't alone in the room.

"Happy now?" Sherlock asked as a flustered Molly sank back into her seat, and John, too perplexed to respond, just nodded.

"Great, good night!" And with that Sherlock left the room as fast as he had entered it.

***December 24****th****, 9.50 p.m.***

"I thought you were going to bed," Alfred said as he stepped out to the porch where Sherlock was watching the snow fall.

"Changed my mind, what do you have there?" He asked as he noticed the two mugs that Alfred was carrying.

"Hot chocolate."

"Thank you," Sherlock extended his arm, expecting Alfred to hand him one of the mugs.

"Oh no they are both for me, unless you want to talk."

"About?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"The weather, your last case, you giving John the shock of a lifetime."

"Let's start with the weather," Sherlock replied, and Alfred finally handed him one of the mugs.

"Not how I remember it," Sherlock commented a smirk on his lips as he tasted the alcohol.

"I adjusted the recipe since you were a kid. So the weather, it's cold out here, good thing we have that fireplace to heat things up." Alfred replied over-enunciating the last tree words.

"I was just trying to make a point."

"I see. Listen, Molly is a sweet girl, not some toy that you can turn on and off whenever you please - but keeping your relationship a secret makes it possible for you to treat her as such. It's not that you don't appreciate her, you do – greatly – but breaking a toy is better than ruining a relationship. Am I right?"

Sherlock took another sip from his drink, and Alfred interpreted the silence as a yes.

"Well then, you better find a way to fix this before we get a visit from three ghosts that scratch my freshly polished floor with their chains."

"Bah Humbug," Sherlock replied, before following Alfred back inside.

* * *

_I'll see you next week with the final part of my little Christmas present ;)_

_Reviews are very welcome! Love, Laura_


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop it," Molly complained as Sherlock rubbed her back.

"I'm trying to keep you warm."

"Why? If I freeze you won't have to deal with the embarrassment of being in a relationship with me."

"How can you be so stupid?" Sherlock, frustrated with the situation, took a step back.

"What?"

"Stop putting yourself down! You should know that I don't care what people think, it doesn't matter! I just..." he suddenly stopped, and took a deep breath.

"I don't exactly have a lot of experience with relationships, and keeping it between you and and me makes it a lot easier, there's no one giving me unwanted advice, and if..."

"And if it ends no one will say I told you so," Molly interrupted him, and Sherlock replied with an apologetic look.

***December 24****th****, 10.04 p.m.***

"Where is she?" Sherlock asked storming into the living room, where John was sitting alone by the fire.

"Who?"

"Molly, who else would I be looking for?"

"Well you are full of surprises today," John replied as Sherlock gave him an impatient look.

"She went to bed, probably to recover from your little..." John stopped when he realized that Sherlock was already halfway out the door.

***Now***

"No..." Molly pushed him away as Sherlock tried to put his arms around her.

"If you have so little faith in us, then why bother at all?"

"Because..." For the first time in his life Sherlock found himself at a loss for words.

"Why Sherlock?" Molly asked tears forming in her eyes, maybe it was the cold, maybe it was secretly fearing, no knowing, that he wouldn't have and answer for her.

***December 24****th****, 10.09 p.m.***

"Are you here to apologize, or to continue where Alfred interrupted us?" Molly asked as she opened her bedroom door for the Detective.

"Do you want me to? Apologize I mean," Sherlock replied with a confused expression.

"I...I don't know. I feel like you should, it was...I don't know..."

"Ok, I am sorry. Good?"

"Yes, thank you. What were you thinking?" She asked, gently smacking his arm.

"John was on my case about the mistletoe, said you deserved a real kiss, which you would have gotten later, but he didn't let it go, and I wanted him to shut up. I think it worked," Sherlock explained, a smirk curving his lips.

"But you still haven't told him about us?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I would like to sit with you by the fireplace, cuddle as we watch the snow fall, and exchange presents without having to worry if anyone is walking in on us," Molly explained not even trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Listen," Sherlock brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

"There's a fireplace in my bedroom, and it has a great view of the estate, many windows and a balcony to admire the snow from..."

"That's not the same."

"Whatever you decide, my door will be open, and you are welcome to join me," with that he turned around to leave, but Molly stopped him in the doorway.

"No goodnight kiss?"

"Maybe later," he replied with a wink before he disappeared.

He was barely able to close the door behind him before John appeared in the hallway.

"Is she alright?"

"Why wouldn't she be? I just apologized."

"You did?"

"Try not to sound so surprised, I know that my behaviour was a bit inappropriate. Or well, doing it infront of you and Alfred at least."

"And without her consent."

"Oh she gave me her consent," Sherlock explained with a smile.

"I really wish I hadn't said anything..." John mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it's all good, whatever you do, it's good."

"Great," Sherlock glanced at his watch, "look at at that it's time for bed."

"It's 20 past ten..."

"Santa won't come until we're fast asleep, you know the drill: It was the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring..."

"...not even a mouse," Alfred finished the sentence for him, while John just looked at his friend in complete bewilderment.

"You turning in for the night?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, it's been a long day, good night," Sherlock replied.

"Alright, good night boys."

"Good Night Alfred," John replied, waiting until the older man had disappeared before he confronted Sherlock again.

"What has gotten into you? First the singing, then the...you know, and now you are acting like you are trying to earn a Santa's favourite elf badge. If I was talking to anyone else I'd call it Christmas spirit, but last week you wouldn't even let me get a tree."

"There's a tree in the foyer."

"Not my point."

"Maybe it should have been. Good night," with that the detective left John standing in the hall and disappeared into his bedroom.

***Now***

"I..." As Sherlock saw the tears in Molly's eyes, something inside him snapped, this was exactly what he had been so afraid of.

"Because I don't want to loose you. I love you, and I want everyone to know how special you are to me, but..." Sherlock explained, but he stopped as he noticed that the tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?

"What did you just say?"

"I..." Sherlock swallowed hard as he realized the weight of his words.

***December 24****th****, 11.17 p.m.***

"That took long enough..." Sherlock purred as he felt Molly slip under the covers next to him.

"I had to wait until John went to bed, and besides, I wasn't even sure if I should come at all."

"But now you're here," he shifted and put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"And already second guessing that decision," She mumbled as he started playing with the buttons of the pyjama top that she had borrowed from him.

"You," there went the first button, "are exactly..." that was number two "where you want to be..." With that he brought his lips to hers, meeting them in a soft and gentle kiss.

***Now***

"Do you mean it?" Molly asked, wondering if this was really happening or if the cold had caused her to start hallucinating.

"Molly look at me, I'm standing here half naked in the middle of a blizzard, I don't have the energy to manipulate you. So are you going to let me hug you now or not?"

"Wait," she said wiping her tears away. "There's one more thing."

"What?" He replied giving her an impatient look.

"I love you too."

"I know," he smiled at her, a genuine relieved smile.

"Don't ruin it."

"Merry Christmas Molly Hooper," and with that he closed the distance between them.

"Merry Christmas," Alfred greeted John with a cup of coffee as the Doctor stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh Thank you, Merry Christmas!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderful, are Sherlock and Molly already up?"

"I haven't seen them yet," Alfred replied.

"Maybe I should check on them."

"Don't worry they'll get up once they smell the breakfast, it works every time."

"it's strange," John sat down at the table. "You are almost making it sound like this isn't the first time that Molly is spending the night here..."

"My feet are freezing," Molly complained.

"At least you're wearing a shirt..." Sherlock replied mid kiss, before he hoisted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

"Better?"

"Much," She replied and he felt her smiling against his lips as the kisses continued, but then Sherlock suddenly dropped her, and was starring at something – or as Molly would soon find out someone – at the other side of the glass door.

"What?" Molly turned around, to find John standing there.

"Good Morning," John said as he opened the door.

"Thank you," Molly immediately slipped back into the warm room.

"What took you so long?" Sherlock wanted to follow her, but John blocked the way.

"Explain?"

"Molly and I, we..for awhile. For god's sake you've seen all you need to know."

"Thank you," John replied smiling as he stepped aside to let Sherlock in, before the questions began.

"What exactly were you doing out there? Half naked, in a snow storm..." John handed the couple some blankets from the bed.

"Thanks," Molly replied, as Sherlock made sure the blanket was tightly wrapped around her before he took care of himself.

"The lock is broken..." Sherlock explained.

"I've been meaning to fix that," Alfred said as he joined them.

"Don't worry, it forced us to talk about a couple of things," Molly said.

"Things that I'll take back, if you don't shut up."

"No you won't," Molly replied with a knowing smile.

"You two are shaking, Let me draw you a hot bath, you can talk later," Alfred suggested, and Sherlock and Molly both replied with a thankful nod.

*** Later That Morning ***

"So you two, this whole time?" John asked, still getting used to seeing this side of his flatmate. Sherlock and Molly were cuddled up under a blanket on the couch, both dressed in fluffy white robes, Sir Barkley resting at their feet..

"I knew something was up, but I would have never thought that...It's a Christmas Miracle. I'll get you more tea," with that John got up and left the room.

"So you finally got what you wanted, we're cuddling by the fireplace, watching the snow fall..." Sherlock said, playing with Molly's hair.

"Not worrying about anyone walking in on us," she replied, before turning her head to kiss him, just as John came back.

"Ok, maybe that one is still a problem," Molly said laughing.

"Do you have any idea how stupid I feel about what I said to you last night..."

"You didn't know any better, I forgive you," Sherlock replied.

"You forgive me, that's...whatever," John gave up and shook his head.

"But if it hadn't been for that we wouldn't have been fighting, and Sherlock would have never told me that..." Molly started but Sherlock quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Told you what?" John gave them a curious look.

"I just gave her my christmas present," Sherlock explained.

"The best present ever," Molly agreed, before she leaned in for another kiss, while John decided that he'd be better of helping Alfred outside with the snow. This particular Christmas Miracle would take some time to get used to.

* * *

_Woo, that's it! I know it was very cheesy, but Christmas (and watching bad made for TV Christmas movies all day) brings out the worst in me. I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas carol, and wish you very merry holidays! ...Reviews are the best presents ;)_

_Love Laura_


End file.
